


let’s play

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Absolutely Filthy, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Imma stop here, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Riding, Roleplay, Slight Violence, Teasing, They are made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yunsan wrecking each other ♡
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ the world needs more hard dom yunho ♡

So, here’s how it’d go.

_“Fuck my throat, officer, and then pull out and cum all over my face.”_

Yeah, that’s how you’d ask for it. Like asking me to take you out shopping, like begging for candy. You’d be so cute. You’d be kneeling, with those thin, naked thighs spread for it, and your hard cock would be pointed right up like it knows exactly what it needs, and you’d be all nervous with those shiny eyes you got whenever you’re shy. The concrete floor would be digging into your calves and you’d be all uncomfortable, shifting and whimpering and all that, but you’d still be clenching for it.

Maybe you’d be crying, eyes just leaking tears like a wound leaks blood. You’d be needy, though, with your wrists tied behind your back, and Officer Yunho—fully clothed, by the way, let’s not forget who’s in charge here—circling you with his baseball bat in hand. No weapons, but a bat isn’t a weapon until it is, so like, I get a pass.

_“Please, Yunho.”_

Oh, I got a hard time imitating that whimpery voice! Look at me, covered in goosebumps. Your voice would break, and you’d turn those wet eyes up to look all innocent, begging for me.

Anyway, that’s how it’d go, you spreading those thighs, making a real show out of it. Let’s say you got a bloody nose, too, and a bruised eye, and a busted lip, because Officer Yunho just punished you. And then you’d arch your back low, press your chest to the ground, and push out that pretty ass of yours. Your skin all golden and bruised like a fucked-up peach, just begging to be impaled.

_“Or, you can fuck me back here, officer. Anything you want.”_

But I like your first plea better. Kneeling in front of you, I’d lift up your chin, and I’d unzip the front of my uniform, pulling my cock out of my pants. It’d be hard and dripping for you, all that precum just glopping onto your face in a steady stream. You’d open those bleeding lips and stick out that red, needy tongue to taste my cock, to drink up that juice like you’re a starving man. You’d look blissed out on sucking my dick, tasting the musk and all that... It’d be, ah... Sticky, cause I’m—

Well, _yeah_ , ’cause I’m fucking you now, but like, also ’cause in this fantasy, I hadn’t had it for a wh—

Shut up. I’m trying to get you off. Let me be idiosyncratic. Idiot-syncratic. _Haha_.

So, uh, where was I?

Face-fucking you, right?

Sannie opens his pretty bleeding mouth and takes my cock down to the hilt, slides that hot tongue all around it, drooling on it like the whore he is. He stares up at Officer Yunho, nervous, and I grab your face and start fucking it in earnest. Hold your head close to my crotch, so you can dig your nose right up in my pubes and really taste all of me. You can swallow around me, can stare up and keep crying and bleeding, and I’ll pull out.

_That_ makes you whimper. You’re so needy for it, so cock-hungry and drunk, that the thought of my cock leaving your mouth makes you cry a little.

Can almost feel it, those hot tears sliding down my shaft. Stupid slut.

Mmh.

You’re blushing.

Anyway, so I pull out and I have to hold your head back to keep you from choking yourself on it. I don’t want you having control in your punishment, after all! Sannie is a _criminal_ , walking around with guns and knives and whatnot. So I hold you in place, shake your cute little crybaby face playfully, and then I’m plunging my cock so deep inside your throat.

You choke, of course.

A full-body gag, your whole frame wracked with it. Eyes roll up and everything, and your drool starts spilling down your chin. I have to laugh at that, tip my police cap back so I can get a good look of that whore face from behind the rim of my hat.

Your throat’s full of it.

Full of cock, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You’re making these pathetic, gut-wrenched noises as I slam my cock in and out of your throat, and you start frothing drool-spit that drips all around my dick, all over yourself. You’re brutalized, handsome body shining with sweat and spit and precum, overworked and beautiful...

I pull out and you stick your tongue out, needy, dehydrated-looking.

_“You want it, Sannie...? You want me to cum all over that slutty fucking mouth? You want to be my cum dumpster?”_

And of course, you nod.

Who am I to deny Sannie anything?

I jerk off, with this disgustingly wet sound, from all your spit, and nut right on your beautiful, blushing face. Ah—just...

*

“Just like this—”

Just like in his fantasy, Yunho angles his cock at San’s face, seals his eyes shut tight and works his wrist with intensity, until he barks out a shout and strips of white cum land warmly over San’s face. They splatter over his nose, his chin, his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut and another glob falls over his left eyelid, catching in his lashes.

Yunho coos like he’s just seen some adorable kitten, rather than a grown man getting a facial.

His dick is so sensitive. So Yunho lets it slap down onto San’s burning face, warm with shame and arousal, and slides his quickly softening penis through the semen coating his cheekbone. He likes him so much. San, for his part, just seals his lips and huffs, opening his untouched eye and glaring.

“Having fun?”

“A whole lot!”

Yunho pries himself off of him and throws his leg over the bed. He stands beside San, staring down at him with full-on adoration. He begins to mop away the jizz with his fingers. It’s an inefficient method, just smearing it against his hand and into San’s skin more and more.

“Knock it off,” San wheezes out a chuckle that’s only a quarter-annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [they](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553930)’re back for a bit.

“Pretty calm for not having come yet, pup,” San points out.

Yunho can’t say he agrees. He’s impassive, apathetic in _expression_ , but his body is trembling, and he’s taking in quick, marathon-runner breaths. His cock is about as red as a cherry and the slightest brush against that sensitive flesh is so pleasurable it borders on painful.

San stops bouncing on Yunho’s lap to clap a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the howling, animalistic laugh he lets out. Seems like Yunho likes seeing him like that too (weirdo), the way his face seems to soften, those full lips quirking up in a soft, fond smile.

When his shoulders stop shaking, San settles back onto Yunho’s cock and sighs. It’s fun to make up stories with Yunho whenever he’s got his dick in his ass. They’ve been a motor-mouth all _day_ , blabbering as if they’re sports narrators, and it goes on even now, whenever his guts are full of Yunho’s thick cock and he’s been steadily riding him for a half-hour. The cock ring around Yunho’s dick, settled right over his full, dark balls, has prevented him from coming this round. Good for San, since he knows his way with words gets Yunho harder than he likes to admit.

He arches over Yunho, spreading his palms over his fair skin, cupping his cheeks and lining their lips together. San tastes like sweat and Yunho’s toothpaste. Dude hasn’t left the hotel room in two days, clinging to Yunho like a leech. Call it making the most out of their weekend off. Not that Yunho minds—nor does his cock, which is throbbing like a heartbeat inside San’s tight ass, which was tighter yesterday, but still hot and vice-gripping around his thick shaft. The slut works his hips back like a paid pornstar and Yunho emits a moan into San’s mouth that San swallows up like wine.

“Shall I have my go at it now?” his breath is feverishly warm.

Yunho nods, threading a hand through San’s dark hair, rubbing at his forehead. “Mmh—go.”

If his verbal confirmation isn’t enough, the upwards jerk of Yunho’s cock jostles San into dropping his mouth open and starting a new fantasy. He takes a moment to conjure it up, all while absorbing the sight of Yunho’s firm body sprawled upon the bed. The full chest, topped with sensitive nipples, dappled with sweat; his strong legs spread and velvet-smooth; his tight stomach that trembles when San drags the tips of his nails over it... He’s like some golden athlete, some statue from Ancient Greece, too beautiful.

San giggles and kneels up, pulling himself up so fast to crawl over Yunho’s body that Yunho’s erection slips out of his hole and smacks against his own belly. Yunho lets out a long whine, San’s warmth all too much for him who’s shaking, who feels like sobbing now. It’s even more unbearable when San’s legs press together around Yunho’s both neglected and oversensitive erection, squeezing him with his thighs. The firm but soft flesh pillows him. The sound is wet. Yunho throws his head back and lets out a noise comparable to a howl.

A tear begins to trickle down his cheek and San’s eye goes wide at the sight. He laps it up with the flat of his tongue and then smacks a wet kiss on the salty spot of his skin.

“Take it off, take the cock ring off, San, please, _please_ , Sannie, _please._ ”

“I think I’m gonna proceed with my story now. Feel free to fuck my thighs, though!”

“Sannie—”

*

Shh. Winner gets a fuck. Let’s say that.

Winner gets a fuck, and, like usual, you’ve just mopped the floor with dear ol’ _Sannie_ , who’s got his neat suit all fucked up and blood-stained. You’re all sour with acidic sweat from fighting four rookie punks who were actin’ up a lil too much for your liking, and you’re absolutely _reeking_ , but that just gets this demon off even more.

He’s silent, and he doesn’t let you read his expression at first, tryna put up his detective front ’nd shit ’cause he knows you like that, but you can tell he’s into it, you see?

You can tell, ’cause out in the cool night in a deserted park, he’s got his slacks thrown in some pile near a fountain and he’s impaling himself on your dick. You’re sitting on a bench that smells about as bad as you do, all sweat and cheap cologne and expensive alcohol, but Sannie’s a freak, eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out beneath his fangs.

Your prize.

He’s got a tight ass, as you know.

You got your arms spread out along the back of the bench, casual and domineering, and the devilish detective, despite all his goddamn power in the streets, just has to relinquish himself to _your_ power.

The detective works his hips back, on your hard, full cock, throbbing with oversensitivity, just like it is now—ah, stop crying, you’ll come in a second, baby.

*

San, who has been pumping Yunho’s cock with his thighs as he tells his story, feeling the syrup-sticky, honey-hot leak of his precum spread between his legs, abruptly stops. Yunho’s got sweat on his forehead that’s falling in rivulets, and he’s doing all he can to not let it in his eyes, which are sealed shut. It’s almost like he’s in pain.

“Wait, this is funny. Why are you calling yours—the detective a demon now?” Yunho tries anything to distract himself from the overload.

“Be _cause_ Boss Yunho ain’t wasting his time with chumps nor fucking around with church boys or upstanding members of society. To know how to push his buttons you have to be as wicked as he is. _Mr. Detective_ is a _mess_ who has no business pulling that deranged man’s pigtails yet there he is. Dumb power-chasin’ whore.”

“Mmh—church boy Sannie... Don’t put that thought in my mind.”

“Maybe next time.” San grins and sits up, fully hard once more.

*

Detective San doesn’t tell you this, but he always feels bereft of your presence without him, his tight ass clenching around nothing whenever he doesn’t have your fat dick in him. What is it, nine inches? More?—No way, stop—No one else’s enough for that wanton slut. He needs Yunho, and Yunho only. His ruthless Boss. That’s why he goes after you; it’s more than just fights, more than just sex. It’s full-blown obsession. Sometimes, he wants to _be_ you.

Can you imagine?

Being able to be you... Gets my cock fucking hard. I don’t know how you don’t have your hands on yourself every goddamn hour of the day, Yunho...

Ah... I’m getting worked up.

So, the detective’s riding you again, just like I am right now, feels you—fucking up his insides, feels almost as good as when you beat the shit out of him. Ah, Yunho, you’re—you’re really amazing...

And his hole’s just—just swallowing y—you up...

And he’s twitching around you, little demon boy just taking—

Goddamn, y—you’re girthy...

*

San can’t keep talking. For one, his throat’s starting to hurt. That wild laugh, that high-pitched cooing, it’s a lot on his vocal cords sometimes. His voice is becoming scratchy, softer, a little lower than usual.

Besides, Yunho’s hard cock—his grunting and crying, real crying now, steady sobs and jerks of his shoulders because his dick is really so hard that it hurts, almost raw with oversensitivity—is back in his ass. San’s angling himself so that every bounce on his dick brushes against his prostate, so that every downward thrust has his toes curling, his thighs shaking, his balls slapping and full of another orgasm.

“ _Nnh—_ Yunho,” he whimpers, leaning over to kiss away Yunho’s tears, to mouth at that open, panting maw, to lick at his teeth, “So good to me. Fuck. So good. Good dog...”

“Come for me? Be a good boy, too, Sannie. Will y—”

San cuts him off with a long moan, this release less ample than the other two—three? They’ve _really_ been doing this all day—but splattering just as prettily, just as warmly, over Yunho’s stomach. Yunho can’t even recognize the stickiness, rendered wordless, spit stringing his open mouth, his face red and brows furrowed, his hair damp and strewn across his forehead, stuck to it with the sweat that glistens there in the dim golden light.

San collapses onto Yunho’s burning chest, resting there boneless and limp. Maybe along with being a masochist, he’s also got a bit of sadist in him, because he has to keep his grin at bay as Yunho’s sobs jostle his body.

“Poor baby. You really need to cum, huh? But you like seeing me cum first, right? This dick’s been through a lot, huh?”

San lifts his hips, relishing in the outward slide of his cock, his hole twitching around the emptiness, avid and without semen.

That won’t do.

He stays like that for a while, almost chest to chest with Yunho, ass hovering inches over his impossibly hard cock, knees pinned to the mattress on either side of Yunho’s hips.

After he thinks ten seconds has been a sufficient enough cool-off period, San’s deft fingers carefully, so carefully, pull off the cock ring.

“Not yet, Yunho, don’t cum yet.”

He needs it inside him; needs to be leaking with it, needs to be full of Yunho whenever he can. Yunho might have the temperature of a fever, but it’s nothing compared to the heady dreaminess that occupies San’s mind all the time. Yunho is almost all he thinks about these days.

And he isn’t about to go without his infatuation’s jizz inside of his twitching, needy asshole.

He slams his hips back down, Yunho’s cock sliding into his open ass easily from the hour of brutal riding, and Yunho grips San in a stranglehold, gathering him close to his chest, fingers digging into San’s back, enough to bruise it with violet marks they won’t know how to explain tomorrow.

“Sannie,” Yunho pants, jamming his hips up hard, and—

There it is.

His orgasm hits him like a freight train.

Yunho buries his face in San’s neck, squeezing his eyes so tight he sees white behind his eyelids, all he can feel is San’s hot insides warmly surrounding him.

Whenever Yunho uncoils from where he clings to San, flopped on the bed with such thorough exhaustion that he might have _actually_ fought Criminal San and Detective San in a row, San sits up and pulls himself off of Yunho’s sensitive, softening penis.

He hisses through his teeth.

“Wearing pants tomorrow will be a pain.”

San cackles, curling up into his side, leaking onto the bed sheets. He tucks himself against Yunho’s ribcage and nestles against his armpit. Yunho, too lazy to give him support, just splays there and lets San paw and pet and do whatever he wants to him.

“Don’t wear pants tomorrow, then.”

“You’d like that.”

“Not really. I don’t want anyone looking at you too much...”

They doze for a while, and San watches Yunho’s eyes shut. He stares at the bridge of a strong nose, the curve of swollen, red lips, the swoop of his eyelashes. The kind tuck of Yunho’s chin which instinctually goes to the top of San’s head. Feels his heart pound against his cheek.

Feels the fingers begin to draw lazy circles on the dip of his spine.

As if he could ever really treat him like trash.


End file.
